


Boss

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee held out the report, pleased to see how steady his hand was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsgracie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsgracie/gifts).



“McGee!”

McGee flinched as Gibbs stormed into the office in full warpath mode.  He managed to resist crawling under his desk to escape as Gibbs bore down on him.  At least he was getting better at not cringing whenever Gibbs started storming around and yelling.  Two years under the senior agent had done wonders for McGee’s ability to withstand almost anything thrown at him.

“The report on Seamen Adir.  Where is it?” 

McGee held out the report, pleased to see how steady his hand was.  As Gibbs scanned through it, McGee outlined what he had discovered on their suspect and where he though Seamen Adir could be at this moment.

He was rewarded by a small smile gracing Gibb’s lips and a quiet “Good work, McGee,” before Gibbs was whirling around and bellowing for DiNozzo to get the car.

It wasn’t until Gibbs was out of sight that McGee started to relax just a little bit.  He wouldn’t relax completely for another ten minutes when he was sure Gibbs and Tony were well on their way.  Past experience had taught him that Gibbs had a nasty habit of appearing just when he was least expected. 

The man truly terrified McGee at times, especially when he first started working here.  He didn’t know how to take the gruff, bellowing Gibbs and wondered if he’d made a major mistake in deciding to work here.  There were certainly other places he would be welcomed to and a couple had even approached him about transferring to them.  Then there was Tony and especially Abby who  went out of their way to provoke Gibbs no matter what kind of mood Gibbs was in. 

But through them and over the past year of working under Gibbs’ command McGee was slowly starting to get a picture of the man.  Gibbs was a dedicated agent who went after the truth with a vengeance, letting nothing stand in his way.  He was also one of the best NCIS agents he had seen.  McGee also saw why it was considered a very high honour to be working for Gibbs, despite how much Gibbs could be an utter bastard at times. 

Mixed in with the way Gibbs could scare him at times was amazement at how Gibbs’ mind work and the way he sometimes seemed to be one step ahead of the suspect they were chasing, not to mention how easily he stayed ahead of his own team.  Plus McGee had never seen anyone like Gibbs in an interrogation room; the way he could gleam even a sliver of information out of the most recalcitrant suspect or how gentle he could be with a victim while trying to find out what had happened to that person. 

He didn’t know if he would ever completey lose his fear of Gibbs but McGee knew what he was learning and how Gibbs kept pushing him, expecting only the best out of his agents, McGee would end up being a far better investigator then if he never worked for Gibbs.   
                                               


End file.
